Some Things
by Radire
Summary: somethings invading kari's dreams while they've been called back to the digital world. the way things are going, will thery ever get a chance? darkening Takari
1. prologe, yes, short

I don't own digimon, like you really thought I did. This story will probably be a little dark, but it is a Takari fic. If you don't like the idea of this, I'm sorry. This chapter is from Kari's POV. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Ch1  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
Looking around, Kari could really only tell that she was floating. There seemed to be nothing around her, just blank, empty, glaring white space. The only thing that she could see was herself. Examining the only seeable object took very little time, as she new who she was. She saw a sixteen year old girl, floating in a white field, in her pajamas.  
  
'This is ridiculous. I'm in my pj's.'  
  
With this thought firmly in her mind, she tried to remember how she got to where she was. She vaguely remembered saying good night to her brother before going to sleep.  
  
'Then, I must be dreaming.'  
  
Satisfied with this conclusion, she tried to think of something else, when another thought struck her. She had never before recalled knowing that she was asleep.  
  
'You don't know in most dreams that you're dreaming, do you?'  
  
This was such a powerful question, that she decided to say it aloud.  
  
"Can you normally tell that you're dreaming?"  
  
Not really expecting an answer, Kari had halfway started to think about another topic, when a startling thing happened. She was answered.  
  
"NO."  
  
The response itself wasn't to frightening, but Kari found herself trembling. The voice itself wasn't that bad. It seemed to be a slightly masculine voice, though it was very smooth, soft, and light, as though it wasn't quite sure of its gender. No, the voice was mildly pleasant to listen to in fact. What really had Kari trembling with every fiber of her being, was that the voice had come out of her own mouth.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
It was the first thought to come into her head, and so she said it, her voice barley trembling she was proud to state. And again, the voice answered, though her mouth.  
  
"A very simple question, but one that you do not need to have answered right now."  
  
Finding this to be a very loose answer, Kari was about to ask the most basic question a human asks, when the voice spoke again.  
  
"Because for now, my primary goal was to create a bridge of contact."  
  
As Kari had not asked her question out loud, she was mildly concerned about it being answered. Unbidden, the next, slightly irrational question popped into her head.  
  
"No, I can't read minds." the voice again replied to her unasked question. "Only when I am," the voice paused, and Kari got the distinct impression that it was slightly annoyed about something.  
  
"Never mind." it continued. "I think that it is time, yes, it is definitely time for you to leave. Good bye for now, Light Bearer."  
  
And with that, Kari sat up in bed, and stared blankly at the wall.  
  
Well, that's chapter 1. It's the prolog, so don't worry, it gets better. Well, if you like it, hate it, or just think its weird, please tell me. Constructive criticism is (almost ;) ) always appreciated. Till next time. 


	2. a little starting spot

Thanks to you who reviewed, it was much appreciated and welcome. What I was trying to get across was that though she was fully awake, she was still dreaming, if that makes any sense. Well, after all this chatter, I suppose you think I own digimon, but alas alak, I don't. After all of this, on to the story.  
  
Ch2  
  
"Kari?"  
  
'That voice, I know it from somewhere.'  
  
"Hey, Kari, are you getting up?"  
  
'Get up, for school! Oh!' "Tai!"  
  
"Yes?" came the confused and muffled voice through the door to the room. Her room.  
  
"Huh? Oh, never mind." 'Why did I call his name? Oh well, better get ready fast or he'll probably have finished his breakfast and be waiting.'  
  
Completely forgetting her earlier puzzlement, Kari was about to leave her room when her computer beep at her. Mentally berating herself for forgetting to turn it off last night, she started to read the very short email that had popped up.  
  
Kari, something strange has finally come up in the digital  
world. Could you please contact all the rest of the gang and  
tell them to meet in the computer lab after school? Thanks, I'm  
going to do more research, see you there. Izzy  
ps. bring your D3. -I  
  
Wondering what could possibly be the matter after several years of peace, Kari absentmindedly typed a reply and left her room. Running back into her room to get her D3, she stopped as she had suddenly remembered that she had had a dream.  
  
'Cool! A dream!' she thought to herself, but the only thing she remembered was white. 'Well, it probably wasn't important anyway. I would like to remember it if it was another about, Kari, get a hold of your self, go eat.' Sighing and smiling slightly, Kari left the room.  
  
As expected Tai had already finished breakfast and was waiting impatiently by the door. Kari vaguely heard him mumbling something about how girls always took so long. As she looked around the kitchen for something to eat on the go, she decided that she would tell him on the way in. Thus forestalling all conversations about the bad habits of vanity. Besides, if the rumor was true the dance would be announced today, and if she wanted to get invited by a certain somebody, she should look at least half way decent. Laughing at her brother's impatient antics, Kari walked out the door, breakfast in hand.  
  
Bee- wham!  
  
TK was in no mood for such noises. Also, he was already awake, and had been for some time. He had woken up after a very disturbing dream, and he was still pondering what it could have meant.  
  
Lately he had been having pleasant dreams. Dreams that he was sure his brother would understand, but ones he wouldn't want to talk about. Most had been about the person he loved, nothing bad, mind, just nice images, like picnics or dinners, and the like. Nice, clean, happy dreams that he had hoped he would some day be able to actually imitate in real life. But last nights dream had been different.  
  
Last night, his dreams had started as usual, but halfway through each and every scene, she had disappeared. It seemed she had disappeared from his very thoughts,  
  
'No, not my thoughts exactly, but from the very earth. As if the only thing I had left of her was my thoughts, the very images them selves.' he corrected himself. 'And I clearly remember one dream in which I was looking for her, but keep on coming up against a blank wall.'  
  
What had really woken him up however was the thought of losing her, again. He had always kept a close eye on Kari, especially after the dark ocean incident.  
  
'I will not lose her again,' he told himself for the thousandth time. Even if it had happened years ago, he still blamed himself, as his occasional nightmares showed to any physiatrists. And for the thousandth time, he berated himself to tell her how he felt.  
  
'After all,' he reminded himself, 'the worst thing she could do is laugh, and that's a nice sound to hear, not a deadly one.' It was this fear, and the thought of possibly ruining the close friendship they shared, that had stilled his tongue many times before.  
  
'Next time, next time' he repeated to himself as he got ready for school. 'The next chance I get, I'll tell her.'  
  
Well, yes, that's it for now. It is a slightly boring start, but you might just see glimmers of the future if you look hard enough. It may be a little while before the next chapter, as I am starting school again, but fear not! (any who actually read this that is..) This WILL be continued, and I promise, the end will be worth waiting for. I have it all planned out. Well, later! 


	3. finaly, school!

Hello again! sorry it took so long! well, I was lazy, and had tons of homework. right, I still don't own digimon, so that still stinks. since I guess you've figured out how I put these things together, on with the story!  
  
The first half of school went fairly well, Kari summarized. True, she hadn't talked to TK much that day, but because they only had first period together, that was to be expected. She had already told everyone else about Izzy's message, but she hadn't quite got around to telling him yet. Glancing at the clock, she was just in time to cover her ears for the lunch bell.  
  
'Well, now's a good time to tell him as any.' She thought as she made her way through the masses towards her locker. 'Besides, maybe they will have announced the dance before I see him. Not that it matters or anything.' she quickly reminded herself, but not before a slight blush tinged her cheeks. The hope that the dance would be announced soon stayed with her till she reached her normal table however.  
  
Already seated at the table were Ken and Yolie. It was always a surprise to her to see ken, even though school had started several months ago. His parents had moved him to their school because he had complained that that's where his friends went. Though she had no proof, Kari had the idea that it had to do mostly with Yolie than the rest of them, but had decided not to ask outright.  
  
"Hey Kari!" Yolie yelled as soon as her friend got within hailing distance. "What 'cha got for lunch? Wanna trade?" Even though her family owned a store, and she could have her pick of meals, Yolie sometimes got a craving for homemade meals.  
  
"Oh, just the usual. Doesn't Ken have anything that you want?" Because Kari had no evidence, she made slight prods at her friends to see if she could get something to actually prove or hint at it. But, as usual, Yolie completely missed it and answered the question.  
  
"Na, he never has much."  
  
Glaring at the girl who had just insulted his lunch, Ken flicked a grape he had, hitting Yolie in the forehead.  
  
'Great, now he'll act all innocent, and get the blame placed on some fool kid half way across the room. Typical.' Kari had seen him do this innumerable times, and sure enough, Yolie started yelling insults at random people for trying to ruin her lunch. Deciding enough was enough, Kari quickly intervened.  
  
"So, did anything exiting happen today?" she threw the question out, hoping it would get Yolie's attention off some guilty looking kid.  
  
"Not much." Yolie stated just as Ken started "well, a couple of things-" was all he got out before a cupcake was jammed into his mouth.  
  
Curiosity aroused, Kari tried to get either of them to say what it was, but Yolie had completely silenced the only informational leak, so Kari got nothing of interest out of them, and decided to start on her lunch.  
  
'The usual' for her consisted of her brothers newest healthy sports diet sandwich. Lately, he had been experimenting with the old stand by, the PBJ. He had started putting lettuce in it, and was encouraged when she had finished the concoction saying that it wasn't as bad as it sounds.  
  
'I wont make that mistake again!' she thought as she looked at his newest idea, pickles. She had taken her first bite and was trying to bite through a particularly tough pickle while trying to still be civilized, when she noticed that TK had finally come.  
  
The conversation quickly turned to that days events, and in the middle of a discussion about the upcoming math test, the loudspeakers buzzed on and the students grew quite so they could hear that days announcements.  
  
There were the usual first couple of announcements then something that really got everybody's attention.  
  
"There will be a school dance next Friday," the message began, "it will be held in the gym as usual, but as to some new arrangement, there will be a random drawing of two students who will each get half the gym to decorate. At the end of the dance, the best-decorated side will win a prize. The drawing will be next Tuesday."  
  
After this announcement the volume in the room rose significantly so that all other announcements were drowned out. Kari was intrigued, as the school had never done anything like this in the past. Glancing at Ken and Yolie, she noticed that they were both grinning triumphantly.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked a glee filled Yolie, "don't you think I'm a genius?"  
  
Confused silence was all she received from TK as well as a 'what are you talking about' look from Kari.  
  
"I meant about the prize part, the decorations?" Still silence. "Am I a genius or what!"  
  
Kari had no earthly idea how in the world it was in anyway related to Yolie's questionable genius, and was about to say so, but TK beat her to it.  
  
"So run that by me again. Yes, it's great, but how exactly is it your idea?"  
  
"Well," came the slightly perturbed reply, "I got Ken to hack on to the schools server, and change the announcement, I already knew there was a dance, I just added a little to it."  
  
"Oh, ok." said Kari. "Um, how did you get Ken to do that? I don't think he's broken a rule since." trailing off, she remembered that he didn't like to be reminded of his time as the emperor.  
  
"Well, err, I, uh." blushing Yolie changed the subject. "So what do you think about the dance?"  
  
"It sounds cool," Kari said, "I think that it sounds like fun."  
  
"Yeah," TK replied as well, "We haven't had a dance in a while. But again, How did. oh!"  
  
Kari looked questioningly at TK, who looked as if something had just dawned on him.  
  
"Oh!" he repeated again as a mischievous grin splashed across his face. "Is that why you" he started, but stopped as a cupcake and a half eaten sandwich came flying at him. "I see, so you actually were-" stopping to gain that crucial head start, TK leapt off, immediately followed by a severely blushing Ken and Yolie.  
  
'Oh well.' Kari sighed 'there goes another chance to tell him about the meeting.' Finishing her lunch, she got to her locker just as the bell rang, so had plenty of time to get her things before the throngs of people jammed into the halls making it impossible to move.  
  
When the last bell of the last class had rung, Kari realized she still hadn't told TK about the meting. She knew right where he'd be, on the court, shooting hoops. "Well, hopefully there wont be too many people there." was her thought as she opened the gym door. Otherwise she would have to find some reason to talk to him alone. There he was, shooting hoops as always. It always surprised her when she saw how calming basketball was for him, it was similar to free writing for her.  
  
"Hey TK!"  
  
"Hey! What's up? Uh, do you know where Ken and Yolie are?"  
  
"No, are they still looking for you? What was it you saw them doing anyway?"  
  
"I really don't think they'd like it if I told. so did you want something?"  
  
"Hum? Oh yeah, I got a message from Izzy this morning, something's up in the digital world again! "  
  
"What!" All of the thoughts in TK's head were pushed aside by this one statement. "Is everybody ok? Patamon? Gatomon?"  
  
Kari saw the pleading look in his eyes, and couldn't tell him what she truly feared, so she truthfully answered "as far as I know everybody's fine. But were going right after the last bus leaves."  
  
"But I don't have my D3. I can't go."  
  
"Isn't there a way you can get it?"  
  
"Well, I could call Mat. But that might be as bad. I'll owe him for another year!"  
  
Curios Kari had to ask "Another?"  
  
TK blinked, then changed the subject. "Um, could I use your cell phone?"  
  
"Sure, but why another?" For some reason his insistence on not answering was irritating her. 'I suppose that he can have secrets. But why about the two things I'm curious about? Ah well,' "here you go. Say hi for me!"  
  
"K. hello? Matt? Uh, could you drop off my D3 at school? When, uh, ASAP? why not? Your doing what! With, oh never mind, I don't want to know. No, really, I, OH GOD! WHO? Uhhgg! Well, would you please drop it off? Um, Kari's cell. NO. I refuse, I'll walk home to get it. No, I wont do that either. Fine, well, see you in a bit then, thanks a lot! Later!"  
  
"So he'll do it?" seeing TK blanch at what she just said, Kari decided to ask again, "so he's coming?"  
  
"Um, ya, he's gonna, bring it."  
  
"Good, well, I'll see you in the lab?"  
  
"Ya, I think I should wait here. If I don't, he might decide I'm not here, and leave again."  
  
"Oh, well, I don't really have to be there yet, so mind if I just hang out?"  
  
"Uh, ya!" Kari picked up on the technicalities of his answer, and decided to tease him a little.  
  
"So I should just go then?" She asked, a little frown on her face, hoping he didn't see the twinkle in her eye. "I guess Davis would talk to me till we leave." she said turning as if to walk away.  
  
"Uh, hey! That's not what I meant! Really! It'd be fine with me if you wanted to stay! I mean, if you wanted to."  
  
As she could tell that he was floundering, she decided to relent, and sat down. They talked as they passed the time till his brother got there. She hadn't realized how long it had been since they really talked. Finding it refreshing, Kari was a little disappointed when Matt showed up.  
  
ya, that's it, not much rally happened, but tell me what you think in any case, k? next ch, when ever it comes. :) will be actually in the digital world once again, so that'll be cool. oh, in case your wondering, I have an ending in mind, so it is in fact going somewhere, but I still might add in some suggestions. well, till next time! 


	4. um, aurthors note sorry for the delay

Hello! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. I was completely uninspired- but hey, now I got it back! But, I'm still writing it, and yes it is in the digital world- sort of, so I'm pretty sure I'll be done by Monday at the latest. But, for those few people who read this, I guess I'll talk to the reviewers, cause I need something to write about so this isn't some horrible short thing that no one would read. Oh, but before that- I really think that this summery, well, sucks. so, if you could give me some hints on the summery, that'd be really appreciated. k, the very few reviewers.  
  
Hazy- well, I thought I'd leave that up to you to decide, cause of the rating things- but, feel free to improve with that as a starting! I'd like to see!  
  
miaow227 - sorry! I - well, read the top! ;)  
  
malik fan - thank you  
  
Forever Takari - well, it'll only get deeper!  
  
sttrim - thank you- I'll remember that  
  
Kenny, well, I see you didn't read, or at leat review to the other ones, but more is coming soon.  
  
JEMak - I tend to like unknown people doing things, so keep up!  
  
Alpha Draconis1 - well, just let this be a warning to you! ;)  
  
chris - working on it.  
  
Thanks to you all! well, I'll be going now, but again please help with the summery. oh, and hears a bit of a teaser!  
  
silence, only the muffled sound of Yolie's infrequent wailing into kens chest broke the stunned silence.  
  
till not much later! Radire 


	5. ch5 part 1

Hello again. This is a short chapter, because I just wanted to get something for you to read that would again poke at you interest. Well, somehow, I have come to terms with the fact that I don't own digimon, but, I wouldn't mind if they gave me the rights...  
  
Thank you to the two other people who reviewed, your support is greatly appreciated. And hear you go- ch5.  
  
"Thanks Matt!" called TK as his older brother drove off, leaving him standing holding his about to be used D3. He turned and trotted toward the entrance to the school where Kari stood waiting. He was glad to see that her smile was still in place after his brothers comments about them sitting all alone together. 'But they kinda followed what I was thinking earlier,' a small hidden part of his brain whispered 'you still haven't told her that you care for her.' Stopping that train of thought, he came up beside her and held open the door so they could go inside.  
  
"Your brother hasn't really changed much, has he?" She asked with a slight frown.  
  
"Well, no, not really. But I don't really notice him anymore."  
  
Giggling, Kari turned up the stairs to the computer labs hall.  
  
"Say, Kari," TK started, "you know that dance coming up?"  
  
Mind racing, Kari unconsciously stood a bit straighter. 'Is he going to ask me? What do I say? Does he like me?' Thoughts racing, she cautiously answered "yes?"  
  
"Well, uh," He paused, trying to gain time to think exactly how to say this, and as they came to the hallway where the computer lab was, he started again.  
  
"Well, I was, uh wondering - " he broke off, and they both froze. There was a slight, muffled wailing sound, as if somebody was sobbing his or her heart out into somebody else's shoulder. It was coming from the lab door.  
  
Glancing at each other, they race into the room expecting to see some horrible thing, but the scene was relatively normal, other than Yolie had her face buried in Kens chest, and was shaking uncontrollably. Ken looked a bit shell-shocked, but was trying his best to comfort the weeping girl.  
  
"What's wrong?" was the first thing to come out of Kari's mouth.  
  
At the same time, TK's question was "What happened?"  
  
Looking around the room, Kari's eyes focused on Cody, the person who she knew she could trust to give an honest answer. He looked as if the world had just ended for the second time.  
  
Cody looked into her eyes, and saw the fear that had sprung in them. Hesitantly he started to respond. "Uh, well, there has unfortunately been a slight, uh, malefaction with the, um, separation between, err, the processor and the slightly odd place that-"  
  
TK had had enough. "Cody!" He said exasperatedly. "Just tell us already!"  
  
"Um, yeah." came the response. Slowly, he started again. "Well, the gate won't open."  
  
The distressed sobs from Yolie redoubled at this announcement. And in the silence that fell they sounded even more pathetic. Ken looked over apologetically. "She had been really looking forward to seeing everybody again." He said as an explanation. "She's really missed them all."  
  
.  
  
so- you've all figured out that I lied, and it didn't quite get to the digital world, but I did want to give you something, so I just stopped at a convenient cliff hanger. Come on, I'm just getting back into the flow here. ( well, I promise that they will do more in the next (and hopefully longer) chapter. till then! (but not too long, I hope!)  
  
Radire 


	6. 55 digiworld at last!

Hello again. This is a direct continuation of the last chapter, so it might help some to reread the end of it if you havn't just. I does not own digimon, though I would love to. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, I'll do a little thank you and comment answering session next chapter, but I really do appreciate your comments. Well, here we go-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The horrified look on the pairs face had an almost hypnotic effect on the rest of the digidestand in the room. Everyone stood with down cast eyes, unwilling to see how the pair would take the news. After all, they had only known their digimons for a short while comparatively. No one spoke for a very long time.  
  
"But." The first word came very softly, and only TK heard it. It came from under Kari's hair, for she had lowered her head, and her face was all but invisible. The whispered word and its crushed tone drew TK from his own dark thoughts, and made him realize that Kari was also in pain.  
  
He looked over at his best friend, the girl who he had been through so much with, and noticed how worn out she suddenly seemed. Fragile delicate, defenseless even. He studied her down cast head, her slumped shoulders, and could tell that she was attempting to control herself from flying apart.  
  
Feeling his searching eyes upon her, Kari Slowly raised her head, till they could both see the others eyes. Her deep brown eyes were filled with such a deep sadness that TK was unprepared for the pain that seemed to wash over him as well. You could tell that all of the hopes, and the excitement of seeing her soul mate once more, had instantly turned into sharp stabbing pinnacles of ice. The naked fear and pain he saw made him want to run over and shelter, protect, and care for her, 'but from what? HOW!'  
  
Her eyes softened a little upon meeting that worried blue gaze, but what else could he do? Their friendship hadn't ever been very physical, so he felt funny about walking over and comforting her, but.  
  
As if she had read his thoughts, her mouth shivered, and the corners of her eyes seemed to regain a little life. In slow motion, her bodyweight seemed to shift, as if she was about to fall into him, and expected to be caught and shielded from the cruel world around her.  
  
But somebody else opened the door, right as she was on the verge of rushing into his arms and weeping. The entire room started and looked at the newcomer. It was Izzy.  
  
He didn't seem to notice the sad faces, or that he was the victim of several imagined unpleasant deaths from two certain people in the room. He was as blissfully ignorant as usual.  
  
"I got you message Yolie." He said, completely brushing away the remaining strands of what could have happened. "I thought of something right as I signed off to come. You said that you, Ken, Cody, and Davis, all tried to open the port. Have Kari or TK tried?"  
  
Sniffling, Yolie unburied her head from its hiding place, and two more sets of imagined unpleasant things started to happen to the ignorant genius. "No." she replied shortly.  
  
"Kari, why don't you give it a try? You do embody the Crest of Light after all. Maybe that's all it would take to unclose the portal."  
  
Most of the dire thoughts were lifted from his head, though several still remained.  
  
"Well," came the slow response "if you really think its worth it. I'll try." Striding over to the computer, she held out her D3, and stood there, waiting. It happened slowly at first, the faint traces of light came ghosting out of the screen. Then, all of a sudden, they felt a familiar tugging sensation, and were pulled through the screen into the digital world.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After untangling from a heap on the forest floor, they looked around for any sign of either trouble, or their digimon. Presently they heard the trampling of many small feet, and the flapping of little wings.  
  
"TK!" "CODY!" "YOLIE!" "DAVISH!" "KEN!" Soon, everyone was again on the ground, having been tackled by there respective digimon, except Kari and Gatomon.  
  
"Kari?" Came the cautious voice, "Is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, am I really so different?"  
  
At the sound of her voice, Gatomon lost all reserve, and pounced. Thus all ended up rolling around on the soft green digital grass, making a very big deal of saying hello to all of the friends that they hadn't seen for many years.  
  
"So, what's all the fuss about this time?" a very happy looking Davis asked, slightly worried. "this area looks like its in prime health!"  
  
"Do we have to ruin a perfectly happy moment?" Veemon whined. "Can't we all just relax and catch up some?" chimed in Hawkmon.  
  
"Well, it would be best if we knew what was up so we could be on the look out for danger signs. Especially if there is another evil person controlling everything! Oh, uh, sorry Ken." Cody said. Glancing sheepishly at Ken, hoping no offence would have been taken. He was lucky.  
  
"That's alright, it's a good thing to be aware of." Was kens only response.  
  
"Well," started Aradillomon, "it apparently all started in the mountains. There were reports of many digimon disappearances, and so an exploration party went to look. They all came back, but reported chasing a fog bank that had a bad aura around it."  
  
"That's it? You want us to take care of a fog bank? Well, I'm glad we were able to come back anyway." Stated an incredulous Davis.  
  
"Oh, that's not the end of it though" piped in Patamon, "The party went to look for it the next day, but couldn't find it."  
  
"They looked for a week but saw no more traces of it." Gatomon continued for him. "They also noticed that where they had been chasing the fog, there were no digimon, and no trees or bushed or anything."  
  
"it seemed as if all life had left." Concluded a subdued Armadillomon,  
  
"That's when we discovered the stream." Patamon continued.  
  
"Stream?" asked Kari when it appeared that he had finished.  
  
"What stream was that?" Asked Hawkmon and Vemon as added. "You said nothing about a stream,"  
  
Patamon and Gatomon looked a bit sheepish, but told them about a stream they had found at the base of the mountains one day.  
  
It had not been there the day before, they insisted. Also, the day they found it, they had just come out of the woods and saw a digimon bend down to drink the water, and suddenly, it was dissembled and its data had been sucked up the river.  
  
"That would have been a good thing to tell us." stated Armadillomon, "what if we had drank from the stream?"  
  
"We just got back." Was the answer that Gatomon stated quickly, "When we felt them coming through the portal we came as quickly as possible."  
  
"So you were able to get here in the time it took us to cross into this world? How'd you manage that?" wondered Cody.  
  
"We can feel where your coming about a day before you get here." Was his partners' reply. "It came in handy. I didn't even know that we could, but I knew instantly that's what I felt."  
  
"It was like I could smell exactly were you are Davis. In fact, I tried to get here before, but things always slowed me down, but I did get here in time though!"  
  
"I think that it happened to all of us." came the quite voice of Wormmon who was tucked in Kens arms. "But don't worry Ken, only Vemon was able to smell his partner."  
  
Ken smiled a little, "Well, should we look at the stream then?" he asked to forestall what he knew that Yolie was going to say.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ba, da da da dahhhh da, da da da dahhhhhh da, da da da dahhhhhh da, da da- dadahhhh, da da dun dahhhh. - extra points to whoever can guess this theme- ish tune.  
  
Yup, that's it for now, it's a bit short, but I had things happening. Well, I'm not great at writing dialog, so please tell me what you think and any suggestions or random comments would be appreciated. Well, they are finally there in the Digital World. Tune in next time - R 


End file.
